


Bambi

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Star Trek 2009 - Freeform, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel goes with Hikaru to tend to the wounds the Nero trouble gave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bambi

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Was watching the first movie and noticed poor Hikaru’s bruises. ;A; 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

There isn’t a chance to go to sickbay until the ship’s docked, and then Pavel leaves with Hikaru, waiting for their turn on the turbolift. Then Hikaru’s getting off at a different floor than the rest, and Pavel follows. Hikaru looks back at him, and Pavel lies, “My leg is wery sore.” From the way Hikaru smiles, Pavel suspects he knows it isn’t true; Pavel just doesn’t like to leave him behind.

Sickbay is predictably full when they get there, and Dr. McCoy ushers them into a back corner so they’re out of the way. The Vulcan high council is taking up most of the full doctors’ time, but there are plenty of Starfleet officers that took a bad knock in all the Nero mess to use up all the available nurses. Hikaru doesn’t complain; his injuries aren’t at all severe. Or at least, Pavel hopes so. 

Pavel looks at the purpling bruise under Hikaru’s right cheek and the split in his bottom lip, and Pavel asks quietly, “Do zhey hurt?”

“Hm?” Hikaru looks sideways at him. “They sting a bit, but it’s fine.”

“So brawe,” Pavel says, smiling.

Hikaru chuckles. “Considering the fight and the plunge I took to get them, they’re pretty mild. ...Thanks for saving me, by the way. I’ll have to pay you back later. I really thought I was a goner there.”

Pavel shakes his head, a stray curl tumbling across his forehead. “Zhe keptin sawed you. I was only on zhe console.”

“You pulled me up,” Hikaru says, firm. “You saved me.”

Pavel might be glowing. He shuffles a little closer, and he turns, body blocking Hikaru from the rest of sickbay. No one’s paying any attention to them, but they’re off duty now, anyway. “I wish I could hawe sawed you from zhese, too.” And he lifts a hand up to gently cup Hikaru’s chin, thumbing Hikaru’s cheek, right under the curve of the bruise. Hikaru shudders lightly at the touch.

He murmurs, “You could always kiss them better for me.”

Pavel glances over his shoulder. Still no one looking. One of Hikaru’s arms encircles his waist, and when he looks back around, Hikaru’s got his face to the side of Pavel’s, whispering in Pavel’s ear, “Do you want to lick my wounds, baby?”

Of _course_ he does. Pavel shivers. He waits for Hikaru to slip back, and he drops his hands to Hikaru’s shoulders. He leans into Hikaru’s cheek, and he purses his lips, lightly kissing the raw skin. He can feel Hikaru shiver; he doesn’t know if that’s good or not. He sticks out his tongue and presses it in, and he laps at Hikaru’s wound, nose nuzzling into the top of Hikaru’s cheekbone, hoping Hikaru will tell him if it hurts. He doesn’t stop until he’s covered the whole thing, licked it all clean and kissed it over and over for good measure.

Then he moves on to Hikaru’s lip. Hikaru keeps them closed. Pavel runs his tongue along the line and back again to the cut, which is still bleeding lightly. Pavel laps at it gently, sucking up the coppery taste and placing little, fluttering kisses on it. He pulls back, and a second later, he goes in again, not satisfied. He licks it more—he wants to keep going until it seals up, until he’s magically healed Hikaru with his love. 

He’s stopped by Hikaru’s lips opening, and Hikaru tilts his head and presses firmly into Pavel, sucking Pavel’s tongue right up. Pavel whimpers—he needs that to make Hikaru better. But Hikaru captures it like he captures Pavel’s mouth, like he captures Pavel’s heart. When he lets go, he grabs Pavel’s chin, and he pecks Pavel on the forehead, murmuring, “You’re so sweet.”

“You are so brawe.”

Hikaru chuckles, wrapping an arm around Pavel’s shoulders, he loosely pulls Pavel in for a hug. Pavel buries his face in Hikaru’s hair, holding on tight. 

Then Dr. McCoy comes over and orders Hikaru to a table, and Pavel follows, their fingers intertwined.


End file.
